


Shared

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Bruce share you.





	Shared

After he makes you come with his mouth, Tony guides you onto your hands and knees. He caresses down your back and over the curve of your ass, then glides his hard cock into your dripping pussy with a deep exhale of relief. Bruce watches from the armchair across the room, naked and languidly stroking his erection. You gaze at him as Tony grips your hips and begins to thrust into you.

You watch Bruce watching you. You feel Tony’s hardness plunge into you over and again, faster each time. You clench the muscles inside your pussy, tensing and releasing them around Tony’s cock. He moans emphatically as he reaches around your hip, his skilled fingertips finding your clit and overwhelming it with lush sensation. 

You cry out, opening your mouth wide in your passion; Bruce grunts quietly, his eyes on your spread lips. You nod, understanding what he craves. You hold your lips stretched, keep your mouth inviting, and he approaches.

Bruce pets your hair with a tender motion, then slides his hardness between your lips to rest against your tongue. He makes a low sound as he grasps your head with both hands. He rocks his pelvis shallowly to start, but as you utter muffled sounds of pleasure around his cock, his movements grow increasingly fervent. You relax the muscles of your throat, welcoming the tip of Bruce’s hardness, and soon the speed and depth of his thrusts match the snaps of Tony’s pelvis. 

The two men rush in and out of you in unison. You close your eyes and relish in the feeling of being filled, mouth and pussy. You drink in the satisfaction of thrilling them both at once. You can feel their lust in the air, and you let it fill your lungs. You can perceive their desire like two colors of paint, each vivid and unique, swirling together thick and rich all around you, slicking your skin with a slippery vibrance.

They breathe heavily and groan in desperation as they hold off their orgasms, waiting for you to begin yours first. It doesn’t take long; you buck against Tony’s fingers when the waves of your ecstasy begin, and Tony and Bruce let themselves go, releasing into you with overlapping sounds of satiation. You swallow Bruce’s seed hungrily as Tony’s fingers continue to vibrate gently against your clit, and your climax stretches on and on.


End file.
